


meat buns for two!

by my_dear_man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Kiss, M/M, dorks being super cute, embarrased kageyama, meatbuns!, uwaaahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the energetic first year middle blocker loved meat buns as much as volleyball! after an exhausting day of practice sessions, the whole team would be treated with meat buns, but sadly, not today it seems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	meat buns for two!

Hinata's favorite food will always be meat buns. He loved it since he was a kid. He loved the fluffiness of the buns from the outside. When you take a bite, you're never disappointed with the satisfying meat or chicken filling inside. Each time practice sessions ends, he would wait eagerly to be treated with hot steaming meat buns from the generous captain. Holding back a grin.

The whole team would be laughing, chatting and joking as they walked home with full bellies. Hinata loved that feeling, being surrounded by his teammates that trusted him to do his best during matches. The familiar warm laughters and smiling faces of his friends that made him feel like he belonged at Karasuno's volleyball team. He was thankful.

The team finished their training session and now they were heading back home to call it a day. A very tiring day. The team would always pass the same convenience store. "How about I treat you guys for some meat buns?" Daichi glanced back, seeing his teammate's drained faces. They all looked pretty tired so this calls for a reward. "Yes please, captain!" Hinata's face radiated pure joy from the thought of enjoying his favorite food. The others smiled (except Tsukishima, of course.) from the shirmpy's hyper mood. "Yes, food! I'm kinda hungry right now!" Noya's voice loud as always, he gave Daichi a forceful pat on the back that nearly made the him tripped. The whole team agreed immediately, food always brings high spirits. They stood outside the brightly lit convenience store. 

"Good idea, Cap'n! You guys can't go home on empty stomachs." Suga showed his loving affection towards Daichi by punching his belly. Daichi sometimes wondered if he was the team's personal punching bag. Daichi managed a weak smile as he took out his wallet. "Oh, crap." Daichi remembered something. His lunch money was cut short today. He's been saving his money to buy a new pair of volleyball shoes, the really expensive ones that looked cool as hell. He's been eyeing the same volleyball shoes he saw at the sports clothing store yesterday. If he came to volleyball practice in those shoes, his team would gaze in awe and shower him with praises. He needed to save money so that means, no meat buns today.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I'm fresh out of money today." He sighed as he stored his wallet back in his pocket. He felt a little guilty for not treating his friends. "Ah, don't worry about it, Daichi-senpai." Yamaguchi spoke out in his laid back tone. His freckled face painted a friendly smile while Tsukishima nodded in response. 

"Next time, I'll treat you guys. I promise." Daichi never broke promises, Suga knew that. "For now, lets head home." 

"Oh! I forgot! Asahi, let's swing by the gaming store! I saw a sweet new game that just started selling last week. Come on!" For a tiny libero he was strong, grabbing Asahi's wrist and ran to through the team. The easily scared ace stumbled to keep up with Noya's fast pace. "Uwaahh...N..Noya...bye, guys!"Off they went and disappeared into the streets. Kageyama was suddenly drawn to the delicious smell of meat buns, that the store owner just started serving. Hinata was starring at those freshly steamed buns. Their tummies rumbled and saliva filled their mouths by the sight of it. 

"Suga-senpai. You guys can go on ahead. I think I might have a few change to buy something." Kageyama searched his pockets for any money he could get his hands on. "Me, too! Thank you for today's practice Captain!" Hinata bowed, he never forgot to say thanks to his seniors that taught and trained him to patch up the loose ends in his receives and spikes.

"Don't mention it, Hinata!" Tanaka ruffled Hinata's bright orange hair as he let out a chuckle. Being called 'senpai' was enough to make him motivated for anything! The rest of the team waved goodbye, leaving the first years, Hinata and Kageyama. "Oi, do you really have extra pocket money?" Hinata looked back at Kageyama who was practically digging into his pockets. Kageyama finally found just enough money to buy a small sized meat bun. Hinata cursed under his breath as looked at his empty wallet. "Looks like I'm lucky tonight, dumbass." Kageyama strolled inside the convenience store with a victory smile plastered on his face. Hinata waited for his rival/teammate to finish buying. 

Kageyama walked out of the store with a warm wrapped up meat bun. Kageyama could see the steam coming from the bun. Kageyama waved the bun teasingly at Hinata's face, purposely trying to make him annoyed. Kageyama's evil smile forming on his lips. Hinata gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. "This selfish King!" 

Kageyama unwrapped the bun and held it by the side. He had a habit of eating buns or bread like this. Eating it whole. Kageyama took a huge bite. Suddenly, Hinata made a really bold move that just left Kageyama speechless and expressionless at the same time. He was so fast and Kageyama was unprepared for the sudden event. Hinata dashed forward, placing both his hands hard on Kageyama's shoulders, he stood up on his tip toes to reach Kageyama's height and took a big bite at the same meat bun. Kageyama's hand that held the meat bun suddenly let go. The bun was small so eventually their lips met. Long story short, they just kissed. Their noses were inches away from touching and Kageyama's dumbfounded eyes ended up staring at Hinata's. Kageyama felt Hinata's small thin lips. It was surprisingly tender and warm. He could still taste the meat bun. Hinata swiftly tore off half of the bun and savouring it to the fullest. Kageyama quickly ate the bun so that he could ask Hinata a question.

"HINATA YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" The entire neighbourhood would be wide wake.

Hinata jumped back like he was facing a rabid animal, his whole face clearly read 'fear'. "What? I just wanted the bun!" Kageyama's face was growing scarlet red from that.....kiss. His heart doubled in speed. He hoped Hinata couldn't see his blushing face as he covered his mouth with his free hand. "I did the pocky game trick so I could snatch that bun." Hinata explained while he took a few steps back. Instead of using a pocky biscuit, he used a meat bun. 

"T...The pocky game is for l..lovers only, you idiot!" Kageyama's throat was going dry from all the shouting and lack of air. He blushed harder after he said 'lovers'. 

"Oh, really? I thought it was a competition to see who could eat the whole pocky stick." How clueless can Hinata really be was the ultimate question for Kageyama. "Let's go home already." Kageyama heaved a heavy sigh as he tried to avoid meeting the middle blocker's eyes. No more meat buns until he forgot this ever happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeeaahhh....meat buns and a kiss~  
> leave some kudos and a comment if u enjoyed it, thank u!!!!  
> kagehina shippers unite!!!!


End file.
